


Regulations For Your Rage

by Poetry



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Coming Out, Drabble Sequence, Experimental Style, Fame, Homophobia, Lito Rodriguez-centric, Lito's superpower is feelings, Misogyny, Multi, Sense8 Christmas Special Spoilers, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: Seven times Lito helped the cluster express their true feelings, and one time they expressed his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the excellent post [Regulations For Your Rage](http://the-toast.net/2014/08/15/regulations-rage/) on The Toast. Thanks to @cyanoticfallacy for beta reading.

**1\. Nomi**

 

@DanielaVela what’s it like fag hagging 4 @LitoRodriguez does he let u watch

Lito looks over Daniela’s shoulder. _I check Twitter and see:_

_@hacktivista dark for months. where is she? I’m afraid_

_I don’t show Amanita. “My friends should not have to suffer for what I have done!”_ Lito says. “They don’t know you, Dani. It’s just a joke to them. They don’t know what we mean to you.”

“She’s my _friend_ ,” Dani says, leaning back into Lito, furiously scrubbing away her tears. “I thought she knew me. I think you two are the only ones left I _do_ know.”

 

**2\. Sun**

 

On TV, they discuss his body. Not Lito, his body. “He has such a nice body,” sigh the talking heads. “We never got to see that much in his movies. Too bad he’s dirtying it like that.” _The prison guards have seen me shower so many times they talk about my body like a thing. “Look! Even less ass and chest than before.”_

 _I stare at them defiantly. “Strange. They seem to assign me uglier and uglier guards.”_ Hernando finds Lito and turns off the TV.

“Dearest, you learned this lesson long ago. Their words make them dirty, not you.”

 

**3\. Kala**

 

The pictures of them all over the internet don’t make Lito want Hernando any less. But they do make him self-conscious, the first time they have sex after, because he knows just how disgusting the world thinks they are. He can feel the camera on him as he strokes Hernando’s thigh, _but I shouldn’t care what Rajan or my parents think. “I want to feel good,” I say firmly, and turn the vibrator on, drawing it slowly up my thigh._

Lito presses his mouth to Hernando’s ear. “Let’s have sex that would make them even angrier than the pictures did.”

 

**4\. Riley**

 

Lito has barely left his apartment in a week, hasn’t texted his friends. It’s not that he’s ashamed, it’s that he fears the consequences for himself, for Hernando and Dani. He goes out in sunglasses to buy tequila and looks at no one. _It’s not that I don’t want to go out. I miss my friends. But danger prickles my skin. I slip outside, I buy a burner phone, then call Father. “I miss you.”_ In the liquor store, Lito tweets.

@ my friends: if you want to tell me you still support me, now would be a good time.

 

**5\. Capheus**

 

_Mr. Kabaka shouldn’t spend so much time with Mother. He’s a gangster, a killer. I take her aside and grip her hands. “Has he said anything that frightened you?”_

“Mama,” Lito says. “I lost the apartment over this. I’ve had death threats on Twitter. Please, tell me. Has anyone come after you?”

Mama squeezes Lito’s hand. “I have lost your uncles for good. They said such cruel things. But I am not in any danger. Even if I were, you don’t need to protect me, pingüinito. It is I who should have protected you, by accepting who you are sooner.”

 

**6\. Will**

 

Lito rests his chin on Hernando’s shoulder. “When do you go back to teaching, love?”

Hernando hesitates. “The break ends on January third.” _Riley steels herself every time she goes out to get food and drugs, and comes back stiff and pale. There’s nothing I can do to ease her fear, because I’m the cause. I curl against her back and cry because I’m so, so helpless._

“And you’ll be back in the lecture hall, because you’re an amazing professor,” Dani says. “You wouldn’t want your students to miss out. Right?”

Hernando trembles in Lito’s arms as he exhales. “Right.”

 

**7\. Wolfgang**

 

Daniela declares a blackout. She snuffs the wifi and locks up their phones. She breaks out a DVD from Mama’s collection and a margarita pitcher. It’s the most relaxing weekend Lito and Hernando have had since the pictures dropped.

 _I take Felix to my place, where I can protect him. As I set him up on the guest bed, I feel amazed he still has breath and blood, the friend I love best. I kiss him on the cheek before going to sleep._ Lito kisses Daniela’s cheek, free and easy. “Thank you. It was just what Hernando and I needed.”

 

**8\. Lito**

 

_Sun laughs in her prison, loud enough to wake her bunkmates._

_Kala’s friends ask prying questions about her marriage, and she doesn’t blush, but grins like a shark._

_Wolfgang hugs Felix sideways, and knows what’s more important than a gangster’s kingdom._

_“Not that I’m complaining,” Amanita laughs, “but why are you kissing my hands like that?”_

_Nomi looks up at her, eyes shining. “Lito told Hernando and Daniela. They told Lito they love him, no matter what. They told him they can’t wait to meet all of him.” She grins._ “Amanita, I wish you could feel how loved I am.”


End file.
